


A Kitten and His Bear

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Major Otayuri, Major Otayuri duh, Random Characters too, first two chapters are just sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: Small Otayuri Fics.





	1. Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sinful shameful stuff for my sad fren, I hope ya'll enjoy sin too.

Sweet nothings

 

Soft grunts echoed hollowly off the stark walls, dancing around with the low whines in between. Long, nimble fingers swiped furiously at his bangs as they fall into chocolate irises. 

"Fuck." Its floated so carelessly of his tongue. 

Yet the voice did not reside in this very room at this exact time. No, it came from a small device held by another. Another just as much in disarray.

"Beka ~" a sweet purr rolled seamlessly off thin lips. "Fuck~" such a vulgar word to be coming from such a pretty mouth. He could only half imagine the magic that mouth could do to him. He craved it now more than ever. 

They have never done anything like this, it excited him, causing a jerk in his hand. He groaned, long, federal, demanding of attention. Boy did he get it.

˜˜˜

"Yuri." Gruff due to sickness had Otabek sounding strange when he spoke his name.

"Huh?" Azure eyes flicked from his television back to his phone screen.

"You spaced." Otabek smiled fondly back. 

"Sorry. Long day." Yuri sighed tiredly immediately falling into a pout. "I'm also sad you're sick."

"I'm sorry, Yura. I was looking forward to seeing you also." Otabek let go the momentary smugness when Yuri denied he missed him.

"I just had a lot of shit planned for when you get here." The young Russian scoffed. "Not I have to push them back till you're felling better."

Another sigh. The Kazakh felt horrible about not being there with his kitten, but not much her could do now. Except apologize again. For the nth time.

"Like what? Since you want to be dramatic about it." He challenged the nineteen year old.

"The amusement park? A few bars, since you actually like those. A few new food places." Yuri sneered.

"All stationary. You'll be alright."

"Dumb and dumber will also be out of town."

Silence flickered between them.

"Oh." He didn't mean for his tone to darken, yet...

"Yeah." Yuri reddened, caught in a sly attempt to flirt.

"And what else is on that list, Yuri?" Endless possibilities plagued Otabek, head swimming in images lewd and graphic. His body responded accordingly.

"I figured we'd try that picture I sent you. You know the one with my leg extended above my head against the-"

"Yuri Plisetky~" Was all he could manage for his own saliva chocked him. 

"So you do remember." Yuri tossed his long pale sunshine tresses to his left side, growling into the receiver. "So you remember what I asked you, hm?" A vicious smirk glided onto wicket lips. Slowly yet nastily, tauntingly even, tongue swipes across, Otabek nearly stops breathing. "You remember how I ask if you could shove me again the nearest wall and... Fuck. Me."

Heat washed over the older man, even breathing down to light panting. He shifted on his bedroom floor, rearranging his legs to alleviate his growing discomfort. While it was sexy watching his lover seduce him successfully, he was still slightly embarrassed. Yuri wasn't shy about his feelings or thoughts. If he wanted something he'd get what he wants, or, at least find a way.

"Otabek~" His cock twitched at the way his name sounds from the evil boy's mouth. Pure wanton need dripped from that tone. "Answer me~" Eyes drunk off the sight of his beloveds hot face. "O-ta-bek." 

"Yuri..." He squeaked. "If this... is this p-pay back for the flight? I'm- I'm sorry."

"What? Hmm~ no. I just miss your hands touching me, your tongue on my skin, your cock deep inside me. I'll even scream for you. 'Otabek'." That sound. That sultry sound shot straight down. " 'Otabek, slower. I want to revel in this moment'." Desperately, pathetically Otabek fumbled with his belt. Once his arousal lay throbbing in his nimble fingers he could already imagine someone else doing this for him. Yuri refused to miss the change in face. "Why, Beka... how... dirty~" Yuri's moan had night clashing with day.

"Heh. You're in the same position, Yu-ri." Ocean eyes rolled to a close. 

"If only it were you."

"Yura."

"Hm?"

"Let me see you. Let me see what's mine."

It was Yuri's turn to be speechless. Slowly the camera panned down defined muscles of his chest and abdomen till it reached the sight the other man craved for. "Stoke yourself to me, Yura." Eloquence tumble out Otabek's mouth. He was in control. Finally far more comfortable in this new situation. 

"Only if I get the pleasure of watching you." Came the quick retort. It was useless, the blond was already slowly pumping.

"What ever my kitten wants."

Sweet sighs, pleased grunts, and excited whines chorus over them, Yuri is the first to moan his name on the road to ecstasy, bucking wild hips till he felt a warm spray in his stomach. Otabek is not far, even less so when his love grunts out, 'cum for me'. Blinding white bursted behind closed eyelids. 

Labored breath ebbed, leaving the two to stare in each other's eyes.

"I really wish you were here, Beka."

"As do I, Yura."

"Stay on the phone till we fall sleep?"

"I wish you'd never sleep."

A pause.

"Hey Beka?"

"Hm?"

"That was horribly cheesy."


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anything You Say Can be Used Against you...

 

"I told you it'd be fun~" Yuri jeered, elbowing his love. "And you wanted to stay home."

Otabek grunted in agreement, stomach knotted from the 'excitement' that was a roller coaster. He wasn't afraid of them, nor did he hate them, he just detests the feeling of adrenaline after. It wasn't the kind of rush he got while skating. No this feeling had a bit of nausea involved.

"We should get food." The blond smiled, long, shimmering sunlit strands falling in his face despite being braided and put up. Otabek brushed the strands away.

"No."

"Huh..."

"I said no."

Yuri found himself confused at his boyfriends sudden reluctance to spend more time out together. What did this jerk mean 'no'?

With a scoff, the young Russian rounded the tanner man, putting a slender finger in his face. "Elaborate, dear." 

Otabek smirks before swiftly licking the offered digit. Realization dawns on him. The Kazakh raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to his charge. "Remember last week? How you taunted and teased me, love? I'm bored of this carnival. I rather hear you scream my name..."

Without much of a squeak, which saddened Otabek as Yuri used to squeal adorably when he spoke in such a way, Yuri strode towards the entrance.

He watched as his partner removed the hair tie, turning his head to the side to show mischievous ocean eyes. 

"Coming?"

"I plan on it. Many times in fact."

˜˜˜

"Beka, fuck... please. I- I-... Otabek~ ah."

"Say it again."

"Otabek!"

Yuri couldn't stand it. His legs shook, throat raw, scalp abused. Teeth dug softly into his clavicle as fingernails scraped at his milky, extended thigh. Otabek made his wish true, fucking him passionately against the wall, leg raised high in the air. Bless his flexibility. But also curse it. Damn it all the way to hell.

A sudden stroke of his cock had Yuri moaning loudly.

"Shh, Yura~ you're being," another hard snap of his hips, "loud." Otabek licked the shell of his ear, humming softly.

"Evil... man..." Yuri said between pants.

"Oh?" As if it were a challenge, sunshine hair was gathered only to be harshly yanked, lips latching onto Yuri's, tongue lathering his mouth till it opened for another scream. "That's my котенок~" Yuri was a mess of trembling nerves, unsure how much longer her could hold out. He got his answer when Otabek touched his trembling cock.

"Beka~" that was his end. He came with a shout. He thought he'd get his release in peace, feeling his lover pull out.

"I'm not satisfied." He growled. "I plan," Yuri's hair was gripped again being dragged to his well defined chest. "To fuck you over and over and over till you're screaming my name. Till the neighbors know." Almost careless Yuri was dumped on the bed, Otabek's body covering him. Hotly in his ear words carefully chosen for him alone, "who exactly is fucking you." 

Azure irises glared from over his right shoulder. "Bring it, Beka. Show me your worst."

˜˜˜

"I regret all of my life decisions." Yuri growls at his wobbly knees. "Fucking asshole."

On cue, Otabek glided by seamlessly on the same ice he struggled on. "Maybe next time you won't challenge me to a game you can't win." He smiled.

"Shut. Up."

Near them, veterans of the skating world Yuuri, Viktor, and Mika hung by the wall staring at the two. Georgi skated towards them, questions on his lips.

"Why is it that every time Otabek is here Yurio turns into a terrible skater? Is it love? Can he not skate in front of his love?"

"I'ma tell him~" Viktor snickers.

"Don't you dare." Yuuri spits.

"Lets totally go with that, Georgi. Let's go with that." Mila skates away.

Yuri falls, causing Otabek to laugh.

"Asshole."

"I love you too, Yura~"

 

So only say my name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> котенок- Kitten


End file.
